Sight
by SecretWishX
Summary: Modern/Soulmate AU: The world is in black and white for everyone until they meet their soulmate. Petra accidentally bumps into Levi, and her world changes. Levi was born blind but is unable to see more than just what is around him. Love can't heal his eyes, but there are others ways to see the world.


**Just an idea I had! I might make more one shots like this. (Though this might be a two-shot; second chapter is a possibility!)**

Petra pulled at the sleeves of her blazer, uncomfortable in the warm weather. The humidity of a spring day wasn't enjoyable when dressed nicely for work. She took the off the suit jacket with a sigh of relief, instantly feeling cooler. If only she could take off her heels and walk barefoot! Though that might not be the smartest choice for someone walking in the city.

One might ask Petra why she chose to wear the nearly unbearable heels to work. The reason was that she had accepted a new job offer at a well known company, entering a highly competitive and judgmental workplace. The short woman needed every bit of leverage possible as the new girl,and her lack of height caused many to look down at her in more ways than one. Petra's skill level was equal, even higher than some of her colleagues', but she hadn't yet had the chance to prove herself.

Walking briskly, there was only an hour for lunch break, Petra made her way through the bustling city folk. She glanced at her watch just to make sure, then back up at her black and white world. It was colorless and would be until she made contact with her soulmate.

Petra was not a woman to leave things up to fate. For things to happen, she would have to make them happen. That can-do, determined attitude was what had her graduating high school early and entering the military right after for a scholarship, serving for six years. Finding her soulmate in a world filled with billions? Petra would never lose hope that she would find that someone, but endless failures on countless dating sites was not something she would waste her time on, no matter how much Hange rambled on about the statistics.

Petra had spent many nights reading about how the world would look once she found her soulmate, how black and white would be replaced by something called color. Color… was a concept she was unable to imagine, unable to grasp no matter how many descriptions she read. It was the language of dreams. Black and white and all the greys in between, that was her mundane world, and Petra didn't know an different, didn't know any better.

She hurried along the sidewalk, wanting to order lunch at the small cafe a few blocks away and have time to enjoy eating without being pressed for time.

It was her quick pace that caused the collision, her eyes fixed on her watch for that split second. Petra looked up just in time to see the man, but not quick enough to avoid him, and they ran right into each other.

Petra stumbled back, ankle twisting as those _damn_ heels caught in a crack in the sidewalk. She gave a small, "Oh!" of surprise, just managing to regain her balance. Petra looked up to see who she had bumped into, sighting a man dressed in black, sunglasses hiding his eyes and a dog at his side. She was shocked for a moment, shocked by his appearance. He had short black hair, styled in an undercut, and sharp features. His face was pale and clear, and he possessed a jaw bone that could slice paper. His mouth curved down in a displeased frown.

"I'm sorry!" Petra said, trying to see through the dark lenses. It was impossible. "Really, it was my fault-"

"Tch." He made a patronizing sound of displeasure, not staring right at her, but over her shoulder, it seemed. "You're right, it was your fault." There was the hint of a sneer in his voice, but the man's face remained stony, expressionless.

Taken aback by his words, Petra stepped back. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean too-"

"Look where you're going," the man said icily. "Try to have some sense."

He didn't look at her again, brushing past Petra. She was shocked into stillness, frozen by his brash words and rude tone.

And their hands touched.

And her world _changed_.

Petra's mouth fell open, and she stumbled back, eyes wider than they had ever been.

A couple nearby started to clap, one of them giving a cheer. Others on the street whistled and applauded. It was obvious what had just happened; many had read about it or seen it on TV, thought the concept of becoming a child again was impossible to grasp. Seeing the world for the first time, _again_.

But Petra didn't hear any of that. _This is- is it-fake? Is it real?_ It was overwhelming. She could see colors she had only ever heard stories about.

Petra tripped, falling back, but she didn't care, sitting down on the pavement with that expression of wonder frozen on her face. Then, she laughed, a sound so clear and pure. The sound of endless skies and the first note of every song and a fresh, new day and morning mist on an untouched world. It was a high sound of mirth, silver bells, that pierced the air and uplifted the heart. Pure enjoyment, pure happiness.

Her amber eyes glittered, and tears overflowed, spilling down her cheeks. She started to cry, laughing and smiling as the world blurred through her tears, a kaleidoscope of every shade of every color.

She tilted her head back, feeling the warmth of the sun as it broke through the clouds, lighting everything in a dazzling glow. It took her breath away, and she fell silent, lifting her hands to her face and studying them.

It started to rain, an open sky shower. There was the small _pitter-patter_ as rain hit the ground and the smell of fresh rain and wet concrete, cool and refreshing.

Petra got to her feet, unsteady. She stretched out her hands, like a small child just learning to walk, just seeing the world.

"Blue! This is blue, isn't it?" she cried, laughing. Petra touched the side of a car parked at the curb with breathless wonder. She noticed something else, pushing away and dashing over to the window of a shop and pressing her hands to her glass. Her breath clouded the glass.

"Oh, but this is blue too! It's lighter! … and so is that!" Petra opened her mouth to speak again, but no more words came out. What could describe this?

A car sped past, and she whirled around, rainwater dripping from her clothes.

"There's so many-so many blues! So many shades!" she gasped, tears brimming up again. Her knees felt weak; Petra was in danger of falling again. Her hair, darker now that it was wet, was plastered to her forehead, and her clothes were soaked, but Petra was grinning. She reached her hands to the sky, water running down her face.

A woman, a stranger, walking by fast to avoid the rain, grabbed her by the arm before she fell.

"Miss, you alright?" the woman asked. She had tan, freckled skin and dark hair, and there was a shorter, blonde girl at her side, concern in her blue eyes.

Petra gripped the woman's arm, pulling at the fabric of her coat, holding on like it was her lifeline.

For a brief moment, Petra imagined how she must look. Distraught, hair disheveled. Eyes wide, flicking around. Dripping wet with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright!" she cried. "I-I'm… I'm- I've never been better!"

The woman laughed, a look of understanding crossing her face. She pulled the blonde closer to her, laying an arm across her shoulders. "Ah, I see." The woman kissed the top of the smaller girl's head with a soft smile.

The girl, pressed close her lover's side so that the umbrella she was holding would shield both of them, peered at Petra with gentle eyes.

"Don't lose him," she advised, a small smile on her lips.

Petra gasped, letting go of the woman's arm. That was right! The man she had bumped into- where was he?! She straightened up, looking through the drizzle. There he was, shoulders hunched against the rain, walking briskly away., and her eyes locked into his form.

Petra didn't pause to think why he wasn't awestruck at the world like she was.

"T-thanks!" she called back to the couple, dashing away.

Krista smiled, leaning into Ymir. She looked after the woman as she dashed away, ginger hair flowing behind her. Krista looked up at her girlfriend. "I remember when it was like that. The first time."

Ymir nodded, then grinned "Yeah… but it's like that everyday, when I see you."

Krista laughed, hugging Ymir close as they continued on their way.

Petra ran after the stranger with the dog, haphazardly skidding on the wet pavement. She managed to avoid hitting anyone, uncharacteristically forgetting to apologize. She had to-needed to-catch up to him.

The bright colors (so sudden and alien to her eyes!), disoriented her, but Petra kept her gaze focused fiercely on those black clad shoulders. Lungs burning, arms pumping, she sprinted after him. The world around her was blinding, each sight that rushed by her bringing a new, amazing shade.

"Sir-wait!" Petra called, desperation creeping into his voice. She was losing him in the crowd.

So many-too many-colors! People walking past, crowded on the sidewalk. It was shocking, the brightness making her eye ache and head pulse with pain. She squinted, fighting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. Where was he? She'd lost track of him-

Petra froze, the people parting around her. They were a faceless sea of colors.

It was like when Petra had first moved to the city, the loud noises and masses of people scaring her. Everything had happened at a pace too fast for her to follow. Now, she was used to it, but the explosion of colors brought her back to that experience.

But then she caught sight of him again, crossing the street, and Petra started to run again, everyone around her becoming a blur.

She dashed after him, catching up just as he reached the curb.

"Sir!" Petra touched his shoulder, and the man turned slowly.

The dog at his side looked up, and Petra saw herself reflected in the dark lenses of his sunglasses.

"Yes?" he asked, tone flat and face stony.

The coldness of his voice and expression caused Petra to take a step back. He had to know, right?

"I-I… don't you see it?" she questioned, confused, her hand dropping from his shoulder.

His voice hardened, becoming icier. "Don't waste my time."

"I- I don't understand," Petra said, a pleading note in her voice. This didn't make sense. He had to see too… "The colors…" she trailed off. Why wasn't he meeting her eyes; the man was staring at her, but not _at_ her.

His features softened slightly. "Oh, is it not obvious?"

Petra furrowed her brows. "No, what?"

The man frowned, and the dog next to him gave a soft whine, nudging its master's hand. "I'm blind."

The sudden realization made her gasp, and Petra stepped closer, and the man tensed. She lifted her hands, gently gripping the sides of the sunglasses that hid his eyes, and slowly took them off.

Petra found herself staring into impossibly silver eyes, and despite the fact that they were unseeing, she found herself frozen in place, captivated by the unnatural color of his irises. They weren't muted or soft like one would expect, but were instead sharp, reflecting the light around them. Their peculiar color was chilling, the way his eyes seemed to stare right through her.

Both of them felt it, right at that moment. A sudden feeling that everything was right. Their worlds were now joined, everything as it should be. For that moment, something stronger than anything else in the universe drew them together. For that moment, it was just the two of them, standing, soaked by the rain, as the world around continued for everyone else.

"Let me see you," the man said quietly, lifting a hand to touch Petra's cheek. Her face began to take shape in his mind as he felt her features, seeing in his own way.

They were still nameless to each other, but everything was perfect, the world changing, no longer living in the strange world of a black and white photograph.

"You're wearing blue," Petra murmured, pressing a hand to his chest. The dress shirt under his suit jacket was a soft, sky blue.

And with that, they kissed, sealing their love in that perfect moment. A moment that would last forever and a day.

Petra had been given a piece of her soul had never knew was missing and completed his soul in return.

" _The more often we see the things around us - even the beautiful and wonderful things - the more they become invisible to us.  
That is why we often take for granted the beauty of this world: the flowers, the trees, the birds, the clouds - even those we love.  
Because we see things so often, we see them less and less."_

Let love color each day. Let nothing dull it.


End file.
